


young, dumb, and curious

by marahuyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Iruka is 16 and a chunin, Kakashi is 18, M/M, Minato is 24, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sins, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyoo/pseuds/marahuyoo
Summary: Iruka had only planned to try out the stuff Kakashi learned through this book he found titled Icha-Icha, however, he never would've expected that he'd end up with his back pressed against his Minato-sensei's chest and Kakashi buried in between his legs.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	young, dumb, and curious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, another try for a rare couple maybe? And read the tags please, don't come at me when you're disappointed to learn Iruka is 16. lmao. 
> 
> welp, enjoy the sins!!
> 
> -not beta-read so...
> 
> ages:  
> Iruka is 16 and a chunin  
> Kakashi is 18 and a jounin  
> Minato is 24 and a jounin-sensei

Truthfully, Iruka isn't quite sure how they came to this. Him sitting on Minato-sensei's lap, his bare back pressed against his flak jacket with Kakashi in front of him, nipping and licking his dick. Minato has his left leg up while his nipples are constantly pinched and pulled by those lean, long fingers. 

Earlier, it was just Iruka and Kakashi fooling around the silver-haired teen's apartment. They were in the living room, their tongues down in each other's throat and eager to try the book Kakashi found a week ago. But then, as their hands continued to jerk each other's cock, the door to Kakashi's apartment jingles open, and before both boys could separate, Minato-sensei came in with a surprised look on his face that sent both teens blushing madly, but still a little too dazed to stop their movements. 

"Kakashi-kun, I kept calling you so I opened the door myself and-  _ Oh." _ Was the only thing Minato said as he gently closed the door behind him.   
  


Iruka is the new member of Team Minato. After the tragic news of the two late members, Minato had decided to make their team idle for a while. It wasn't until last year where a 16 years old Iruka graduated as a chunin. Iruka still has his own original genin team, but due to his jounin-sensei taking a long break, the Sandaime assigned him to be part of Team Minato since Kakashi and Minato will be taking missions again. 

It was hard at first, considering that there's only him, Kakashi, and Minato. But after a few missions and training, Iruka can say he has grown closer to the two- even more close than his previous team. 

And a little more  _ friendly  _ to Kakashi. 

Kakashi was an obnoxious jerk when Iruka first met him. Moody and a little bitch, but then something happened between the sixteen-year-old and eighteen-year-old. They were on an undercover mission, and due to an emergency happening, Kakashi and Iruka kissed each other in order to not get their cover blown. After that, once they returned to their room after successfully gathering information, Kakashi and Iruka kissed again, making out on their bed, only stopping once Minato arrived to tell them they're ready to head out. 

This thing between them continued on, making out whenever they felt like it, and even during one mission they had where Minato was busy patrolling the area, he and Kakashi kept kissing under a tree. They never went further, to say the least, well, maybe because both were still unknowledgeable regarding that  _ kind  _ of stuff. They don't really teach you that thing in the academy. 

It wasn't until Kakashi stumbled upon a book titled  _ Icha-Icha _ . The young jounin introduced it to Iruka, and now here they are- making out with their hands on each other's dick. 

The feeling is weird but very nice. Both their hands are slick with their saliva, moving up and down in unison as their mouths dance together. 

It's good.  _ So good _ , and both boys' cheeks are tinted pink as they pull back and watch as their dicks pulsed and twitch in each other's hand. Kakashi's cock is bigger, a little red at the tip and pale on the rest. And Iruka can't help biting on his lower lips when he experimentally runs his fingers down to Kakashi's balls, earning him a groan from the teen jounin. 

"That feels good," Kakashi whispers hotly, and before their dazed mind can think, Kakashi pulls Iruka up on his lap, the chunin moaning as their dicks slide against each other, the friction overwhelming. Their mouths are then back on each other, sucking and licking every crevice of their mouths as they grind their hips, totally unaware of their surroundings as pleasure clouded their senses. 

They only pull back with a gasp once they hear the door opening, and their sensei walking in.   


Now, as stated earlier, Iruka has no idea how it all came to this, but he isn't complaining as Kakashi's hot mouth slowly swallows his dick, his lone gray eye pooling with tears. 

"Yes, just like that…" Minato's voice behind him is smooth and low, his hand keeping his leg up tightening, as his finger never ceases to pinch and play with his nipple. 

It makes every inch of Iruka tremble, especially how Minato gently wiggles his blunt nails against his sensitive nub. 

"You learn fast, Kakashi-kun. Now, be careful with your teeth, okay? You don't want to hurt our Iruka here." Minato instructs, his blue eyes glued on the silver-haired teen. Kakashi hums, eliciting a moan from the brunet, and starts bobbing his head- cheeks hollowed and tongue pressed flat on the underside of Iruka's cock. 

By now, every inch of Iruka is a jelly mess, but amidst the blurry vision as tears of pleasure start to well up Iruka's eyes, he still can't seem to avert them away from Kakashi's stretched lips. 

"You both are doing good," Minato whispers hotly and presses his lips on Iruka's ear. "Iruka-kun, make sure you're listening so that you can do it to Kakashi-kun too." 

"Ngh, ah…" Iruka throws his head back, eyes shut tight and hips bucking up. Kakashi lets out a choked moan, frowning up at them but resumes what he's doing after he sees Iruka's face contorted in pleasure. 

Giving Iruka's nipple a light squeeze, Minato's hand descends down Iruka's abdomen, teasing the flat stomach with feathery touches before going lower to ruffle Kakashi's soft locks. Minato groans through gritted teeth as Kakashi looks up at them with his mouth still full and moving. 

"What do you say to our Kakashi, Iruka-kun?" the oldest jounin manages to say, his fingers still patting Kakashi's head. 

The brunet bites his lower lip, fighting off the urge to moan out loud as he slowly breathes out through his nose. Iruka grips Minato's sleeves, squirming under both jounins' heated gazes. 

"You're so good, Kakashi. Please more…" 

Kakashi moans around Iruka's dick, and without a word, goes back to sucking the life out of his teammate. The blowjob is messy and sloppy, considering that this is Kakashi's first time, but the mewls and whines Iruka keeps releasing gives him some sort of encouragement--his embarrassment already thrown off the window. 

"Okay, now Kakashi-kun I'm going to do something so you better hold your breath through your nose okay?" Minto waits until he receives a nod in return. Smiling, he caresses Kakashi's scalp for a good few seconds, "Ready?" 

Kakashi purrs, and Minato's dick twitches in his pants that Iruka has obviously felt. 

Gripping those soft silver locks, Minato gently puts some weight on his hand, "Breathe through your nose." 

And Minato pushes Kakashi further down Iruka's cock, the silver haired teen grunting as Iruka's cock head brushes against the back of his throat. 

The brunet cries out and Minato has to hold him down to avoid choking Kakashi accidentally. The feeling is just so new and intense to Iruka, way different from the pleasure he felt earlier. And Iruka wants more as he sees Kakashi's nose buried in soft brown curls. 

"That's it. Very good. Relax your throat for me, Kakashi-kun…" Minato's voice is so kind yet the words coming out from his mouth aren't. 

Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Iruka rests his head on Minato's shoulder, trying his best not to choke Kakashi further. But it's so hard as slurping and gagging sounds from Kakashi reverberates through the room. 

"Such a good boy you are, Kakashi-kun, taking in all of our Iruka," Kakashi pulls back when Minato tugs on his hair. He looks up at the sensei with dazed eyes, ignoring how his saliva trickles for Minato's compliment is too much for Kakashi's hazy mind to take in. 

"Now you know what to do. Continue, Kakashi…" 

And Minato watches Kakashi dip his head back to resume sucking the life out of Iruka- gagging a little as he tries to deepthroat the brunet again. At the sight of his two young teammates, Minato can't help but to attach his mouth on the junction between Iruka's neck and shoulder, biting on it harshly, ignoring the whimpers of the chunin. 

Iruka has one hand gripping Minato's sleeves, while his other is up and grasping those blond locks. The tongue on the tip of his cock and the hot mouth sucking on his neck is too much.   
  


_ It feels so fucking good, Iruka doesn't want this to end.   
  
_

With Iruka's eyes shut tight, the chunin can only moan and trash under the two jounins' ministrations, holding onto his sensei for dear life. Everything is just so heavenly, even better when he was kissing Kakashi- and with the thought of kissing Kakashi, Iruka's mouth suddenly feels too dry. 

"Sensei…" Iruka calls out weakly, peeking his eyes open just in time to see Minato remove his mouth off of his bruising skin. 

"Yes, Iruka-kun?" Minato casually answers, and the hand holding Iruka's leg up tightening as his other hand releases Kakashi's hair.

"Can I…" Iruka starts, his face getting redder by the second, and it honestly stuns Minato. The older jounin already knows what Iruka wants the moment the chunin licks his lips at him, but Minato wants to hear him say it. 

"Yes, Iruka-kun?" He coaxes, dropping a kiss on Iruka's shoulder as his free hand once again finds perky nipples. Iruka shivers at the touch, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looks directly at Minato's blue eyes. 

"Can I kiss you, sensei?" 

Minato smiles. Iruka is so adorable and irresistible, and who is he to deny such a small request? Without warning, Minato releases his hold on Iruka's leg and proceeds to shove Iruka's face towards him. 

Iruka's lips are soft, and Minato uses the opportunity of shoving his tongue inside that hot mouth the moment Iruka gasps in surprise. 

It's understandable that Iruka doesn't know how to kiss properly, but Minato doesn't mind leading the kiss. Pressing in closer, Minato runs his tongue up, caressing the roof of Iruka's mouth as he swallows every whimper that rips out of the chunin's throat. Minato tilts his head, sucks onto Iruka's lower lip before continuing to explore Iruka's mouth. Their tongues dancing messily and hungrily. 

Minato is the first one to draw back. He lightly tugs on Iruka's hair, his lips forming into a smirk once the chunin's dazed expression greets him. Iruka looks so fucking cute with his eyes half-lidded and lips all red and swollen. Minato briefly wonders how those lips feel around him. 

Shaking his head at the wonderful yet lewd visual he's having, the blond jounin dives in again to capture the brunet's lip as the hand gripping Iruka's hair moves down to hold his jaw, keeping Iruka's mouth open as he tongue fucks Iruka's mouth mercilessly, catching every moan and whimper, letting saliva dribble down freely. 

They only pull back from each other when Minato feels a hand on his knees. He looks down, panting, and meets Kakashi's pleading eyes- his mouth still occupied.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun?" Minato questions, his hand on Kakashi's hair dropping down to caress those stretched lips with his thumb. Kakashi lets go of Iruka's dick, a thin string of saliva connected to his lips and Iruka's cock head appearing as Kakashi breathes in for air, staring into Minato's blue eyes. 

"I want to kiss you too, sensei." The way Kakashi stated it so bluntly sends Minato's heart into a frenzy. Smiling, the blond jounin pulls Kakashi up by the chin and with no words exchanged between them, crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

Iruka watches with excitement as Minato and Kakashi kiss. It's hot and arousing. Iruka won't mind seeing that every day, especially how his sensei sucks on Kakashi's lips, how their mouths open and fit together--and the sounds, oh gods. The sounds their tongues make as they lap each other. 

"Mm, sensei…" Kakashi moans around Minato's mouth, and the blond jounin pulls away and gently shoves Kakashi back on the floor. 

"Let's put aside kissing lessons some other time. For now…" Minato glances down at Iruka and beams him the breathtaking smile he uses to everyone, "Maybe it's time for you to show Kakashi-kun what I've taught you two?" Minato moves the loose strands of hair away from Iruka's eyes and drops a kiss on his lips. 

And with that, Minato gently guides Iruka on all fours and the teen ends up with his face near Kakashi's crotch, hips up and ass exposed, baring himself for Minato. 

"That's it…" Minato whispers and instructs the brunet to slowly lick Kakashi's leaking cock head. 

It tastes salty and a little bit musky, but the moan Iruka receives as he continues to lick around the head is beautiful. Wasting no time, Iruka closes his lips around Kakashi's dick and sucks hard- his eyes widening as Kakashi jerks his hips upward. 

"Mmm…" Iruka purrs, teary eyes glancing up at Kakashi as he slowly lowers his mouth on the pale dick. 

"Iruka-!" Kakashi hisses as his hands automatically find purchase on the brunet's long strands. Kakashi moans out loud, eyes shut tight as his hips quiver. Iruka's mouth is hot and wet, and the way Iruka's lips stretch over his shaft feels so amazing. Very different from his hands. 

And then Iruka starts to bob his head, his hands stroking in time with his mouth, and it's enough to make Kakashi melt at how heavenly it feels. 

"You look so good, Iruka-kun. Now, relax your throat and let go of Kakashi." As Minato tells Iruka what to do, one of his hands grips Iruka's hips as his other lays gently on Iruka's back, fighting the urge to touch Iruka's puckered hole. He badly wants to tease the brunet, to open him up with one or two fingers. 

Minato bets Iruka hasn't touched himself yet in that area. It'll be a tight hole for sure, and damn Minato wonders how will that hole feel around his four fingers. Or better yet, his dick.   
  


_ But that's for another time.   
  
_

"Ah, fuck!" Kakashi's moan disrupts Minato's dirty thoughts, and the blond jounin looks up from Iruka's ass and sure enough, the sight before him makes the ache in between his legs hurt more. 

Iruka is deepthroating Kakashi like an expert. His nose and lips buried in those silver pubic hair and not an ounce of struggle can be seen from the brunet. And when Iruka starts pulling back until Kakashi's thick head remains in his lips, he suddenly moves all the way down, burying his face in between Kakashi's legs. 

Iruka does it again and again.  _ It's so fucking enchanting, Minato can't take his eyes off of him.  _ And the noises he makes as he slightly chokes are just - 

Then Kakashi starts thrusting his hips upward, his hands holding Iruka's head in place, and begins fucking the brunet, who is a moaning and drooling mess. 

A low groan escapes Minato's lips and all his control goes walking out of the door. Reaching out a hand, Minato gropes Iruka's ass cheek. It's so soft and plump, and Minato shamelessly squeezes, loving the beautiful moans passing through Iruka's occupied lips. He then lightly presses his thumb on the puckered hole. 

Minato bites his lower lip, keeps his thumb on the pink hole as his other hand holding Iruka's hips circles down to grip Iruka's weeping dick. 

Both teens are loud. Kakashi is still fucking Iruka's mouth, moaning shamelessly while the chunin keeps his lips open, eyes shut tight as he lets out gagging and slurping noises. 

Not wasting any time, Minato pumps the brunet at a rapid pace, all the while, taking his time soaking up at the image of the chunin gagging on a dick, and the silver-haired jounin moaning like crazy. 

And then Kakashi screams, head thrown back as his hips stills. 

Iruka chokes out a cough as Kakashi's jizz hits the back of his throat, but as Minato's calm voice instructing him to calm down--a few breathes in, and Iruka finally manages to swallow the bitter liquid down, all the while still receiving Kakashi's lazy thrusting until he's all empty and spent. 

The silver-haired jounin collapses on the floor with a loud thud, his dick slipping out with a soft pop sound, and Minato has to check for a moment if Kakashi is still conscious. Luckily, he is, and Minato takes this opportunity to carry Iruka back in his arms and proceeds to jerk the brunet while his mouth nips on Iruka's ear. 

"Ah, ah. Minato-sensei…" Iruka cries out, his hips jerking upward. The way Minato moves his hand is rough and fast, a little too much for Iruka. 

"Kakashi, get yourself up and do what Iruka did for you." All of Minato's words enter Iruka's clouded mind, and before Iruka can open his mouth, he feels a familiar wet warmth over his cock. 

Iruka screams, his whole body arching. Kakashi is blowing him again while Minato plays with his balls, rolling it in his big palm- a finger even going lower to rub on his hole.   
  


_ It feels so, so good.  _

__ It's too much.   
  


And then Iruka's cries come short as it's quickly replaced by a choked out moan as Minato roughly inserts two of his fingers in his mouth. His sensei's fingers are big and the more they press on Iruka's tongue, the more Iruka feels his stomach tightening. 

"Are you near? Come for us, Iruka-kun. " Minato breathes out against his ear, hooking his fingers on the floor of Iruka's mouth as he continues to fumble with his balls. And as Kakashi gives one particular hard suck with Iruka's cock head brushing his throat, the brunet finally comes with a loud scream, his body stilling and back arching as spurts of cum chokes Kakashi. 

The silver-haired jounin coughs and draws back causing some of Iruka's jizz to land on his cheeks and nose. Unfortunately, Kakashi can't quite do what Iruka can with his throat, and for that, his face ended up painted with his essence- not that Kakashi mind to be honest. 

Minato finally removes his fingers and gives Iruka a chaste kiss as he allows the brunet to fall into his embrace, completely spent and still high. 

None of them speak for a moment, only the heavy pants from the two teens can be heard along with the heavy ticking of the clock above. 

"Ah, I'm sorry Kakashi…" Iruka is the first one to break the silence. He tries to sit up straight but fails as his arms shake, crashing back onto Minato's chest. 

"It's okay, Iruka," Kakashi answers, already up and on his knees. He slowly crawls over to his two teammates, gray eye looking up at Minato before slowly cupping Iruka's cheek. Kakashi kisses Iruka, the brunet whimpering as he tastes himself on Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi then pulls back before doing the same to Minato. 

Once Kakashi is satisfied, he sits back down on the floor, at the same time, he hears Iruka's small gasp. Snapping his gaze to where the brunet is, Kakashi sees him scrambling out of Minato's embrace and goes right next to him. 

"Sensei…" Iruka mutters, and Kakashi follows his gaze where Iruka is looking at, and sure enough, there they see their sensei's pants bulging up with a dark stain. 

And that's when Iruka and Kakashi realize that Minato hasn't come yet. 

"I-" 

"It's okay," Minato smiles, raising his hands to gently ruffle both of the teens' hair. 

"But, sensei…" Iruka reasons out, at the same time, Kakashi grips Minato's sleeves.

"We-" Kakashi looks at Iruka and then back to Minato, "We can help you with it." 

And Minato smiles again, but this time it's way different from the sweet, kind smile he has been giving earlier. There's something in their sensei's smile Iruka can't pinpoint, but it sure does send a shiver down his spine. 

"Don't worry. You two can help me next time."

And sure enough, as their sensei tells them to clean up, Iruka and Kakashi can't wait for this  _ next time.  _

**Author's Note:**

> yo! I actually enjoyed writing this pairing and I might post their 'next time' soon ahahah
> 
> please comment or kudos to keep my dead brain breathing idk
> 
> -shoutout to my friend, juniorstxrk for helping me with the summary <3 
> 
> my twitter: [MarahuyooWrites](https://twitter.com/marahuyoowrites)


End file.
